


Lessons in Hunger

by Scarlett_lonelyhunter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Jealous Hannibal, Jealous Will, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Finale, Post-Series, Unstable Will, Violence, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_lonelyhunter/pseuds/Scarlett_lonelyhunter
Summary: La caída hacia el mar negro bajo sus pies fue tranquila. Ese era el final: después de comprender y aceptar que no podía luchar contra Hannibal, contra lo que sentía por él y lo que compartían, en definitiva, contra sí mismo, ese fue el único camino que tomó. Entregarse. Lanzar al vacío.Pero Will despierta: ¿quién lo ha salvado?





	Lessons in Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Publiqué este fandom hace meses pero por circunstancias personales me vi obligada a dejar de lado trabajar más en él, así que lo borré (too bad, I know). Vuelvo a publicarlo ahora para seguir con la historia: ¡el siguiente capítulo estará listo MUY pronto!
> 
> ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, aunque los leo desde hace muchos años. He querido escribir una 4a temporada de Hannibal. Para este primer capítulo y prefacio me he basado en las declaraciones de Bryan Fuller http://variety.com/2015/tv/news/hannibal-finale-season-4-movie-revival-ending-spoilers-1201581424/
> 
> Espero que os guste y que la sigáis. Por favor, dejad reviews, me interesa mucho vuestra opinión.
> 
> P.D.: El fic empieza con un sueño de Will. Tal vez parece un modo de introducción pero me pareció importante añadirlo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a las novelas de Thomas Harris y a la serie Hannibal de Bryan Fuller.

Your body  
hurts me as the world hurts God.  
— Sylvia Plath, Fever 103

[Tu cuerpo  
me duele como el mundo le duele a Dios.]

Como no supo si reír o llorar, sobrepasado, mirándolo a los ojos -sí, a los ojos- sonrió levemente ahogando una carcajada tímida y sofocada. Y compartida.

La sensación de aquel momento no se atrevía a explicársela a sí mismo.

Pronto, como era su costumbre, desvió la mirada a otras partes cerca de sus ojos. Unos mechones claros y lisos le caían despeinados sobre los párpados, enmarcando las heridas de su rostro. Estaba anotando algo en una libreta, o tal vez dibujando. Por un momento, le pareció un niño. 

Abrumado por todo aquello, apartó la vista de él, que seguía mirándolo, y se fijó en el cuadro que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos se posaron en la pareja que quedaba a su derecha. Pensó rápidamente en lo que había leído sobre ella después de que el inspector Rinaldo Pazzi le contara lo que sucedió en la ciudad años atrás: la ninfa Cloris, exhalando el olor de las flores, es secuestrada por Céfiro y la convierte en su esposa a la fuerza, pero Céfiro se arrepiente, oh sí, se arrepiente y la transforma en Flora, y le regala un hermoso jardín en cuyo imperio reina siempre la primavera. Una persecución y secuestro eróticos y un canto de perdón. Una vez más, cruzó por su mente por qué Hannibal se había fijado en el momento del secuestro. Pensó un instante en Abigail y el dolor de su abdomen y la sangre en el suelo oscuro de la cocina de Hannibal. Vio a Chiyoh y sus ojos a través de una mirilla de un fusil. Luego pensó en Hannibal, en su rostro sentado en el sillón de su consulta, con sus ojos clavados en él con una mirada profunda y algo divertida, aguda. Su visión se deslizó por las manos de las gracias y el cuerpo de Mercurio. 

\- Si te viera cada día, Will, recordaría este momento siempre.  
\- Es extraño verte aquí enfrente de mí.

Will no sabía que mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos él se perdía en su perfil. Había dejado de dibujar, prefería ver a Will en directo, ahora, ajeno a su mirada. En paz. También él sentía aquello, la sensación de que solo existía aquella sala y de que el tiempo se había parado. Los rizos negros, la pequeña nariz, la leve sonrisa, la barba de tres días y las heridas de su rostro, los ojos azules, azules, muy azules, las pestañas negras, las ojeras que enmarcaban el agua de sus ojos, el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda asomando entre la espesura oscura de rizos. El cuello de tendones, tensos por la inclinación de su cráneo. Miró al Will real y al Will de grafito de su libreta. Aunque estaba en una habitación llena de obras de arte, no podía evitar mirarlo a él.  
“¿Es esto la plenitud?”  
“Lo es.”

Abre los ojos. 

 

La noche calmada, el tic tac del reloj, la tenue luz pálida entrando a través de la ventana.   
Ese momento congelado, admirado por Il Mostro.

Molly murmura algo ininteligible en sueños, hundida en la oscuridad del otro lado de la cama, como si notara que Will ha despertado. Will escucha su respiración y el roce de sus piernas contra las sábanas. En el techo, una luz pálida se refleja y forma líneas en movimiento cada vez que un coche cruza lejano la calle. Se siente cómodo en esa oscuridad, que no es la misma que la de Molly, nunca lo fue. Se acaricia la sonrisa del abdomen, luego la cicatriz de su cabeza. Piensa en el sueño que acaba de tener, con las frases mezcladas, dichas a destiempo, las imágenes amontonadas en un solo instante soñado, y, sin embargo, tan real. Real. Ahora recuerda el sonido de la máquina cerca de su oreja intentando abrirse paso a su cerebro, como un graznido de ave negra envolviéndolo con sus alas, y el rostro multiplicado y desfigurado de Jack. Siente una pequeña náusea que desaparece al segundo. Luego una pulsión.  
Silencio.

“Quería irme con él.”

——

Hannibal acaricia con sus pómulos las mejillas de Will, acercándose más a él, en un intento de fusión con él. Will sabe que ha bajado la mirada. Will sabe que, aunque no sepa qué le pasa por la cabeza, sus músculos se han relajado. Will sabe que se dejará llevar. Nunca antes se había percatado tan claramente de la calidez del cuerpo de Hannibal: hace tres años estaba demasiado impactado, tenía tal tormenta en su interior y dolor en su abdomen que le fue imposible. Notaba su corazón latiendo a un ritmo extraño, seguramente por la sangre que estaba perdiendo, contra su propio pecho y su propio latido. Pensó en lo que él había querido siempre para los dos. Pensó en sus hombros, la espalda ancha, de nuevo la sensación de paz y plenitud, de no existir nada más y de estar dónde debería estar. 

“El suicidio es el enemigo.”  
Aquello que había dicho Hannibal un rato antes le pareció tremendamente irónico.   
Le dolía todo el cuerpo. 

Lo veía claro: sí, no podía vivir con él ni vivir sin él. No se había cansado de luchar, se había aceptado a sí mismo y había aceptado a Hannibal. Le aceptaba en todo su ser, a pesar de todo. A pesar de todo… Ya no había vuelta para atrás para él, para los dos.

Se miraron. Sus ojos, sus ojos, sus ojos. Parecían removerlo por dentro como las olas del mar chocando contra el acantilado. Sus ojos.

Pensó en los hombros de Hannibal. Levantó los brazos hacia él y lo rodeó con ellos. Notó el corazón de Hannibal acelerarse levemente, pero no sabía si por lo que iba a hacer o por la unión entre ambos.  
La caída fue también hermosa.

——

A diferencia de lo que se cree de manera popular, Will no vio su vida pasarle por delante de los ojos en la caída. La verdad es que no vio nada. Todo era negro. La oscuridad de un útero inmenso y profundo. Morir en el mar es como volver al origen, con él. Todo era negro. Solo sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Hannibal contra el suyo propio, su cuerpo era un pequeño receptor sensible al más mínimo estímulo físico, a cualquier movimiento muscular de Hannibal: una mano se aferraba aún a su camiseta para no separarse. Todo era negro y solo estaba la sangre y el cuerpo del uno junto al otro.

 

——

Algo quema por dentro y asciende rápido desde el pecho hasta la garganta, luego a la boca y los orificios de la nariz. Arde. Empieza a toser agua y más agua, agua salada y fría, le arde la mejilla y siente que va a echar los órganos por la boca. Gira la cabeza instintivamente para no ahogarse en su propio vómito ni cegarse con las lágrimas producidas por aquella repentina exhalación de sus pulmones fatigados. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está? Un terror primitivo se apodera de golpe de todo su ser. El corazón se le acelera y empieza a patalear y a chillar, pero alguien le agarra los hombros contra donde sea que esté estirado. Intenta apartar ese peso, pegarle, patalearlo, no sabe qué pasa, qué es aquello que lo agarra con fuerza. 

\- Tranquilízate.

Sigue chillando.

\- Haz el favor de calmarte.

Aunque pega con todas sus fuerzas, no puede quitárselo de encima. Esta vez, todas sus fuerzas se definen como las fuerzas de un niño. Poco a poco se va percatando de ello, del dolor de su cuerpo, del temblor de todo él, del frío, del punzante dolor en su rostro, del sabor a sangre.   
Se calma, no sabe por qué. No sabe nada, no entiende nada. Se calma porque su cuerpo no da para más.  
Entonces, se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Los relaja (la tensión de su mejilla se reduce levemente), y los abre despacio. Le duelen. Le duele todo. Solo piensa en que le duele todo, en que hace frío, y en que…

\- Will.

Los ojos verdes de muñeca de Margot lo están mirando fijamente.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!
> 
> El capítulo 1 estará colgado en muy pocos días.


End file.
